Primal
by HybridPlaything
Summary: It started out as friendship as it always does, but somehow it was too dark and far to bloody to call love. No what we have...It's Primal.02x03 Due to an error I just caught thanks to my beta the prologue has been edited.
1. Prologue

**Primal**

_**Author's Note**: _This Story is a gift-fic to KathrynAlex as they got me thinking how the story would play out between these two with the personalities they have in my two-shot Dark Side Ramblings. For those of you who haven't read the fic, there is no need to go and read it but I would appreciate if you did. Thanks. Also, this story has bin in progress now for a while it's just that the boys are being difficult and not playing nice. However I hope that once the story gets moving they'll begin to cooperate more :]

_**Disclaimer:**_ Gundam Wing is owned by Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu and others. I make no claim of ownership of anything but my ideas and the stories themselves, and write for entertainment only. No copyright infringement intended.

_'Italics'_ – Thoughts

"Quotations"- Speech

**Prologue **

It began with a book.. Innocent looking enough with it's leather covers, frail parchment and rich ink. He didn't think anyone had noticed but when he would vanish for hours at a time, well, my curiosity was aroused.

The book itself, I found out later, was nothing special. The journal of a man gone insane with the loss of his wife and child; a murderer of his fellow man and a devout servant to the first of the fallen. At least that was the impression I got from the deceptively elegant script. No, the book itself was worthless, it was the reader that was special. The boy often scoffed at the writer of the book, claiming that the writer was an idiot; I was inclined to agree. But, even with his claims and disdain, he continued to read, something I believe the other three would have found shocking, if they would have taken the time to watch him as I have. We have a lot in common, he and I. Both orphans, stealth masters, he was raised in a street gang and I by mercenaries. We both had to steal and kill to live, we had no other choices.

I saw him to beautiful. Though at first the blond had caught my eye, but when I met this chestnut haired, cobalt eyed God of Death,, well I knew I was infatuated. The blond paled in comparison to this living god, so full of life and yet able to deal death without flinching. I often found myself comparing him to the lions I worked with at my circus cover. He was, still is, so beautiful. "Hey Trowa! Stop day dreaming and let's go we got a mission!" Duo's voice cut through my thoughts like a knife through butter and I followed my fellow pilot out of the safe house and into the our current mode of transportation; a beat up old truck.

_Engine pumping and thumping in time._

_They deftly maneuver and muscle for rank, _

_fuel burning fast on an empty tank. _

The sounds of sirens were fading with every second that the brunette drove and his companion could only be grateful. It seemed his hand had fused with what his driver called the 'Oh Shit!' handle and when his cobalt eyes spied it he gave off a manic laugh that didn't ease his dread any; fortunately they were almost home free, the safe house was only a few miles away and they were going to be ditching the car as soon as they lost the last of their tails.

"You'll hafta let go soon, Trowa." The L2 orphan stated as he took a turn so sharply for a few precious moments the car he was driving was only supported by two of it's four wheels. The European boy nodded once but didn't relinquish his hold, this only made the American laugh again. It was cut short as an Oz transport suddenly blocked their intended escape route; never one to slow down and plan option B, the American shifted gears and sped up. "Ya want donuts?"

Trowa was confused for several seconds and only managed a strained "Duo?" before the American swerved onto the sidewalk and into the support beams of a popular donut shop thus causing a huge steel and plaster pastry to go crashing into the aforementioned Oz transport and several of the local police cars that were unlucky enough to catch up to the two teen terrorists. The stunt was good enough to shake the tails, ditch the car and start hoofing it back to the safe house; as great a driver that Duo was Trowa only had one thing to say on the matter. "Next time I'm driving." The American only laughed.

As the boys trekked up to the small three room cabin Trowa took it upon himself to discreetly inspect his fellow pilot. They had only met a few weeks ago, but the European had begun noticing small things about the American about two days ago. The first being that he had a tendency to move, and he became restless when confined for long periods of time, unless he was reading something that held his interest for longer then two seconds. Second was that he wasn't the fool everyone thought him to be. He and Trowa had endured a battle of wits during several long games of chess that were finally ended when Wufei stumbled upon the two and made the final move with Duo's piece. Another thing that had intrigued Trowa were Duo's eyes. His eyes were such a rare color and they always portrayed what he felt, always flashing with a myriad of emotion that had his eyes anywhere from hazel to an inky violet. But now as the pair made their way through the thick underbrush of the woods running along side the highway, Trowa couldn't help but notice the way the American moved. Duo had an animal grace about him and Trowa was reminded of the large cats from the circus he sometimes used as his cover.

The mission had been successful but Trowa had felt like an antelope being stalked by a hungry lion the entire time, not to mention Duo's little car chase left him feeling like he had just fled from a whole pride of lions. "I could use a shower and a nap." he mumbled softly to himself. His thoughts had been all over the place since early that morning and now that the moon was rising in the sky Trowa felt he deserved some peace and quiet. The thought was short lived though as he passed the study where Duo had managed to engage Wufei in the game of keep away. An odd sight to be sure but the rantings of the Chinese pilot were amusing and the devious smirk Duo wore said he felt the same. Shaking his head the European headed for the shower with soap and shampoo in hand.


	2. Reise, Reise

**Primal**

_**Author's Note**: _This particular chapter jumps around a bit and covers segments from episodes 19 and 20 of the anime. Some have been elaborated on while others are taken straight from the anime to give a bit of reference to the time frame. Also because the focus of the relationship comes after these specific events. Also I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Gundam Wing is owned by Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu and others. I make no claim of ownership of anything but my ideas and the stories themselves, and write for entertainment only. No copyright infringement intended.

_'Italics'_ – Thoughts

"Quotations"- Speech

**Reise, Reise**

"Damn." The curse was uttered with all the care of a caress. In his musing of a certain pilot Trowa had forgotten the most important of his bathing articles, his towel. There was no way in hell he was walking out to his room in the nude and the tiny towel, if it could be called that, that was hanging just above the toilet wasn't much better then walking nude. Soaking wet and cold he momentarily entertained the thought of putting on his dirty clothes but that was quickly dismissed as he thought of his three mile hike with Duo. He shuddered at the mere thought of putting on those grimy clothes and reached for the tiny towel, he would just have to pray that the other pilots were occupied. Especially 02.

He was nearly there, four more steps and he'd be safely confined within the boundaries of his room. Two mo-, "Hey Trowa you outta...Is it my birthday already?" Duo's voice was unexpected but Trowa managed to reign in his shock, in his haste to get to his room without being seen Trowa overlooked the small detail of Duo's room being right next door and said door being right open, curiously the lights were off. "No, I don't believe it is your birthday, but I am out of the shower." Trowa was relieved that his voice didn't waver but he couldn't stop the shiver of Duo's eyes roaming his body with obvious hunger before he met Trowa's eye again. He simply shrugged and headed to the bathroom, his toiletries hanging loosely from long fingers; while the pilot of Deathscythe might have brushed this little exchange off, for a brief moment he had seen what Duo was hiding behind that joker's mask..

Safely behind the closed door of his room Trowa shook himself of the thoughts circling his mind and pulled on his faded gray sweats and a simple wife beater. He wanted to analyze the look he had seen in Duo's eyes but that would once again leave him thinking of the L2 urchin and Trowa had learned that the longer he spent thinking of the other pilots, the less time he spent sleeping and after the day's mission all he really wanted was to sleep.

While Trowa was trying to push his thoughts away, down the hall in the bathroom, Duo was consuming his with a hunger that would have left the tall pilot breathless. He had been slightly shocked to see Trowa practically naked, but he had been oddly pleased that he didn't try to hide his tantalizing body. Even more so when he had let Duo take in his fill which lead to his current predicament, He was currently bracing himself against the shower wall with one hand, letting the hot water soak his unbound hair while his other hand teased his flesh with his rough and soapy washcloth. "I'm such a scumbag." Duo moaned and though he was insulting himself he smiled unrepentantly as he imagined all the things he could do to his fellow pilot. His dirty thoughts of the tall pilot eventually led to the other three and his overactive imagination and curiosity began to place them all in sexually compromising positions. He inwardly applauded the fact that he had indulged in long hot showers before so him taking so long wasn't anything new and wouldn't arouse suspicions. By the time he finished his shower Duo had mentally taken each pilot; Heero was done in the kitchen over the table, Wufei in the study on a pile of old leather bound books, Quatre in his own room splayed on the sheets like a sacrifice to death, and Trowa in the hanger over Deathscythe's foot. Then again in the cockpit of HeavyArms, the woods surrounding the safe house, and lastly in the cramped utility room against the washer and dryer. Duo felt he couldn't help himself since he had gotten a good long look at Trowa's lean body that he placed him in several fantasies in nothing but that tiny terrycloth towel. Duo sighed, he needed to curb his thoughts before someone noticed his growing arousal, at least until the war was over, it wouldn't do to get to attached to one of the others just to have them blow up or some other shit. With that he entered his room, dressed quickly and headed to bed, only to drift off to thoughts of returning to space alone.

000

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Duo had abandoned Earth with Wufei and Quatre and about eight hours since Duo had been captured. He was currently sitting in Deathscythe's cockpit and being hauled off to god only knows where. "Ya know 'Scythe I didn't really wanna self detonate, you're all I got left." Duo whispered to the silent mecha, he paused as if waiting for an answer before he broke out laughing. "If you'd have exploded I'd be back with Solo, The Father and The Sister. We still have Oz to take down so be strong with me buddy." As he let the words die down he felt the transport slow to a stop and wondered where they were exactly, not that it mattered since he was captured. The hatch to the cockpit was opened and Duo tumbled out not realizing that Deathscythe's remains were being held specifically for him to fall out and most likely meet painfully with the cold steel floor of the hanger. He was spared the impact by two sets of rough hands. Two guys who were probably only a few years older then Duo caught him and dragged him over to a third male who took to introducing himself with his fists. Duo made it a point to remember the faces of his welcoming committee so that he could return the favor with a going away party later.

"You're really gonna shoot me, aren't cha?" Duo asked as Heero had yet to lower his gun.

"If that's what you really want. Your right hand still work?" The Japanese boy replied and tossed Duo a gun before moving from the door way of the tiny holding cell. The pair had to move slowly due to the American's injuries, but Heero didn't protest as they systematically headed for their escape ride.

000

"Trowa Barton we have one additional test for you. Completely destroy the next target."

"But that's the..." Trowa whispered and heard the communication system click off and the test parameters blink to life on his left screen. "Hand me that beam cannon, it's made from Gundanium alloy, Leo rifle won't cut it." He commented to the officer supervising the test. Steadying himself Trowa took aim and fired, unaware that at that exact moment Duo was witnessing the event and crying out his pain and anger at the sight of his beloved gundam being destroyed. The tears Trowa unknowingly shed glistened in the fading light of the explosion and he felt the guilt of his betrayal to the American pilot, he could only hope that the boy didn't have to see his gundam reduced to scrap metal.


End file.
